


No Job is Too Big, No Pup is Too Small

by Kodinko



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Denny’s, Fisting, Gross, I wrote with with my friends as a joke, I’m sorry, M/M, Major Ejaculation, Multi, Orgy, Vore, We swapped all of our names with PAW Patrol characters, cummies, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodinko/pseuds/Kodinko
Summary: Denny’s vore party with the PAW Patrol gang.





	No Job is Too Big, No Pup is Too Small

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh sorry

The Paw Patrol characters met at a Denny’s at 3 am. Rocky from Paw Patrol was eating a massive breakfast sausage with immense pleasure. Chase looked lustily as Rocky ate the sausage. He imagined his sausage filling his mouth like that. A little sausage juice squirted from the sausage and hit Rocky in the eye, Chase giggled. He thought about his cummies doing the same thing. Rocky whimpered a little as the juice burned in his cornea.

Rubble watched this scene with curiosity. He wondered if he could also handle such a massive sausage. He ordered one for himself. “Extra hawt and juicy, pwease,” he said, hungering for steaming, moist meat. Once his meal showed up, he grasped it with both hands and immediately began thrusting it down his esophagus with massive force. Just then, Marshall walked into the Denny’s for a late night snack. The first thing he saw was Rubble desperately attempting to remove the now stuck sausage from his throat. “Let me help you with that,” he said, and yanked the droopy meat from his pulsating throat.

Marshall, after collecting the meat, threw it in the bin. He’d have no use for that soggy, old thing anymore. He sauntered over to the counter. “Hey there big boy ;), an extra large helping of tater tots for wittle me pwease.” The cashier stammered. “U-uh c-coming right up!”

He nervously walked over to the chef’s station. “This little puppy asked for some taters.” He walked back over to Marshall. “We have a chef’s special tonight, not just your regular taters ;).” Marshall took a step back, confused. “C-chef’s special?” Just then, a stuffed, dense human rolled out on a cart. His toes were decorated to the max, completely glammed out. The human looked up, then spoke. “Are you ready for my dense special move?” Marshall had never been more ready for anything in his life. Just then, the human stood up on its legs. Marshall recognized the face! “W-wait…” His jaw dropped. Ryder grinned widely. His stomach expanded to four times the natural size.

Everyone gathered around, purely awestruck. Ryder grabbed Rubble by the collar, and swiftly glomped him. He was gone. Never to be seen again. In the depths he lurked, ready for whoever would come down next ;).

Rocky saw what was coming up, and readied himself. He held up his arms and said “Ryder, I want you to be the first human to vore me.” Ryder smiled and gently told him, “You’ll have to wait your turn. ;)” he quickly grabbed Chase with his piggy hooves and glomped him without a second thought. Chase slid down his damp, dark esophagus like a greased eggplant down a waterslide. He plopped into his fizzy stomach acids next to Rubble. He knew just what to do.

This had happened once before to Chase, and he knew every stomach had a sweet spot. He felt around in the dark, searching for the slimy telltale sign of a humans tummy tickle spot. Then, he found it. He gave it a hard yank. “Ow!” Rubble yelled. “What was that for? If anything you should have gone lower ;)” Chase obliged, and soon Ryder’s tummy was rumbling away, but not because he was hungry. Ryder was satisfied. So satisfied he began to squirt his yummy cummies. Rocky saw this and realized he was thirsty. He put his mouth around Ryder's nozzle and drank his fill. Marshall followed suit.

Ryder was satisfied. For now. He sat there for a minute with Marshall and Rocky, and began to play a little, he was feeling feisty, and honestly a little bored. Ryder said, “Rocky, I’ll give you 3 seconds to keep scrolling before I spread your cheeks like some butter,” Rocky stood there, “What if I want my cheeks spread?” Ryder swiftly turned Rocky around, “You asked for it.” Ryder bent Rocky over and tore open his glutes, “B-butter my pooper~!” moaned Rocky in ecstasy. Ryder proceeded to do just that. Big boy Ryder used his yummy cummies to moisten Matthew’s poop shoot. Once Ryder made it juicy enough, he thrusted his entire fist into Matthew’s clenching, pulsating sphincter until it was red and raw.

Marshall watched with such lust. He couldn’t hold back, he needed in on the action. He jumped at Ryder with lust in his eyes. Ryder slightly annoyed, said, “Hey, I’m kinda busy here!” He grabbed Marshall like he was a bug crawling around on his back, a minor annoyance. He shoved him up his gaping anal tract. Marshall squirmed as he went up, “H-Hey!! I’m not to just be put away like that!!” He kicked him, and crazily enough, he happened to kick him in the male G-Spot ;) . Ryder howled with pleasure. He had never felt so good in his life.

Rocky, feeling a bit jealous, looked up at Ryder and gave him a passionate french kiss on his piggy lips. Ryder's attention was immediately brought back, he buttered Rocky's pooper more. His attention-- again, was ripped away from Rocky and back to Marshall with another squirm. He howled again, nearly dropping Rocky. Rocky pulled his attention back though, and it continued like that for some time, attention being ripped between Rocky and Marshall.

Ryder could feel the strength leaving his body. Just this once, might he be left feeling complete? One more kick from Marshall gave him the answer to the burning question. He let loose one last massive blast of glorious, moist, greasy MAN cummies. “Finally! Finally!” he intoned. All his muscles loosened with exhaustion. Everyone slowly, moistly slid out of various orifices bringing creamy cummies out as well. Everyone lay in a puddle of Ryder's cum, panting.

“Let’s do that again!!” Chase yelled. Rubble agreed, and so did Rocky. Marshall pulled out a knife and stabbed himself. They swept him away, and then did it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> Good day


End file.
